helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Saito Madoka
|image = |caption = Saito Madoka, December 2019 |nickname = |formername = |birthdate = |birthplace = Saitama, Japan |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 160cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-present |agency = Ray Talent Promotion (2015-2016) (2018-) |label = |generation = 29th Generation |join = November 1, 2018 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }}Saito Madoka (斉藤円香; formerly 齊藤円香) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Saito Madoka was born on October 28, 2002 in Saitama, Japan. She was signed under Ray Talent Promotion from at least October 2015 to July 2016."芸能部所属者：タレント 齊藤円香" (in Japanese). Ray Talent Promotion. (Archived)Based on page archives, Saito was found to be added to Ray Talent Promotion's list of talent in October 2015 at the earliest, and she was removed in July 2016 at the latest. "芸能部所属者：一覧" (in Japanese). Ray Talent Promotion. (Archived) 2018 Saito participated in Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition, but failed. On November 1, it was announced that Saito had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Kusunoki Mei and Onoda Karin. They were introduced in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ show on December 2."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバー加入のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-01. 2019 On February 5, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 6~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Kubota Nanami, Matsubara Yulia, and Onoda Karin. On July 11, Saito was one of the first five Hello Pro Kenshuusei members assigned to the rotational Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit, who will perform in the Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER concert tour starting on July 13."ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-11."ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2019-07-11. Personal Life Education= When Saito joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was in her first year of high school. As of April 2019, Saito is currently in her second year of high school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Saito Madoka: *'Madopippi' (まどぴっぴ): Used prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei during Ameba Studio "Team Akasaka" and one of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *'Mado-chan' (まどちゃん): One of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *'Mado' (まど): One of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Saito Madoka (斉藤円香) *'Nicknames:' Madopippi (まどぴっぴ), Mado-chan (まどちゃん), Mado (まどちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 160cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Hello! Project Status:' **2018-11-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member *' Status:' **2018-11-01: Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2018-present) **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit (2019-present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Calligraphy (1-dan), Swimming, Remembering people's names quickly *'Hobbies:' Shopping, Karaoke, Dancing, Watching Disney movies and Collecting goods *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop, Western, Vocaloid *'Favorite Food:' Melon bread, Tapioca *'Favorite Sport:' Swimming, Figure skating *'Favorite School Subject:' History *'Charm Points:' Slender fingers, teeth alignment *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Motto:' "Wagen Aigo" (和顔愛語; Gentle face, loving words) *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' Wakain da shi! *'Looks Up To:' Kudo Haruka, Maeda Kokoro Works Internet *2015 Ameba Studio "Team Akasaka" (アメスタ『チーム赤坂』) (Saturday regular) *2019- Hello! Project Station Trivia *Her favorite historical figure is Ashikaga Yoshimitsu.Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ MC. 2019-12-02. *She is practicing nanadan (7th level) and wants to keep improving her kana.Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ MC. 2019-12. *She has the same last name as Melon Kinenbi member Saito Hitomi. See Also *Gallery:Saito Madoka *List:Saito Madoka Discography Featured In *List:Saito Madoka Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile *Ray Talent Promotion Profile (archived) Category:2018 Additions Category:29th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Scorpio Category:Members from Saitama Category:Blood Type O Category:Members who failed a Hello! Project Audition Category:Horse Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Saito Madoka